Bleach: An Alternate Soul Reapers Story
by Hotstreak's crossover stories
Summary: Here's Bleach from the beginning. What if it were Naruto Kurosaki instead of Ichigo, and when Rukia came to his house searching for hollows she wasn't alone Hiyori was there with her and she join in on Naruto's adventures as a Substitute Soul Reaper. It's a lot like the original series but with a lot of difference. Naruto/Harem Strong/Powerful/Naruto
1. A Substitute Soul Reaper is born

**Bleach: ****An Alternate Soul Reapers Story**

**Chapter 1: A Substitute Soul Reaper is Born  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach, if I owned Naruto he'd be trained by Jiraiya after Minoto's death. This is my first Bleach/Naruto crossover story I've written. None of the other characters from Naruto will not be in this story except Naruto himself taking Ichigo's place. **

**Pairing Naruto/Harem **

**Summary: Naruto Kurosaki was just an ordinary kid, but not until he met Rukia Kuchiki and Hiyori Sarugaki. Rukia granted Naruto the powers of a Soul Reaper in order to protect not only his home town, but the lifes of everyone he cares about"**

In a placed filled with complete darkness several figures emerged from the the shadows, falling from the sky landing in a place known as Karakura Town. A full moon shined over Karakura Town, and standing on top of a telephone pole was a girl dressed in a black kimono."

"Judging from the Spirit Energy I'm sensing, they must be close by." she said to herself. And with that she leaped off the telephone pole and into Karakura Town.

Elsewhere in Karakura Town a gang of punk skaters were in confrontation with a single boy, this young boy's name is Naruto Kurosaki. Naruto was a tall teenage boy that stood at a height of 6"3. He had long spiky blonde hair which was tied into a ponytail that reached all the way down his back, blue eyes, and whisker marks on the side of his face. Naruto wore is high school uniform, which was a grey jacket with a blue t-shirt underneath and grey pants."

The skater gang was furious with Naruto as they looked really to kill him. The reason for this was because, Naruto knocked out one of the skaters."

"You got a death wish or something, blondie?" one of the skaters asked him. "No one jumps one of my boys and gets away with it."

"Oh, shut up, you're so annoying!" Naruto said, not intimidated.

"What? That's all you've got to say?"

"What else do you want me to say?"

"How about apologizing for what you did to my boy, and I just might let you go unharmed."

Naruto sneered. "You can take your apology and shove it up your ass."

The leader of the skaters growled at Naruto, as he punched his fist into his palm. "Fine, have it your way blondie, but know this I'm gonna making you wish you never met me. But before I have you on the ground crying, tell me what your name is?"

"It's Naruto Kurosaki!"

"Well, Naruto, my names Lil' Toshi, and other over there are, Lil' Mitch, and Yama-Bro. "Now that we all know each others names, it's time for your beating."

Lil' Toshi clenched his fist and charged at Naruto. Just as he as about to punch Naruto, he caught Lil' Toshi's fist, and delivered a hard punch to his stomach which made him grab hold of his sides."

"Ahh, damn you, you bastard, no one hits me and gets away with it." Lil' Toshi groaned in pain.

Naruto grabbed Lil' Toshi by his shirt, roughly throwing him to the ground and repeatedly stomped on his back. Lil' Mitch and Yama-Bro both looked at Naruto with fear in their eyes, not one of them could find the strength to move at the sight of their leader being beaten up. Naruto turned his attention towards the other skaters."

"Alright, you scumbags listen, and listen well. Do you see that?" Naruto pointed at a vase with flowers laying on the ground beside a street lamp.

"Yeah, it looks like some flowers that were left here. For some kid that was killed in this area." Lil' Mitch answered, trembling with fear.

"CORRECT!" Naruto yelled as he rushed over , and hit Lil' Mitch with a spin kick right in his face leaving a shoe mark. Naruto turned his sights on Yama-Bro who was so scared he looked really to wet himself. "Now tell me why that vase is on the floor?"

"I-I don't know." Yama-Bro stuttered. "Maybe one of us knock it over while we were skateboarding, look we didn't mean-aargh."

Yama-Bro wasn't able to finish what he was going to say as Naruto punched him straight in his face. "Good, you guys aren't as dumb as you look. Now get out of here, and don't comeback. If I ever see any of you around here again I'll make sure that this will be your grave." Naruto said, surrounded by an orange aura as he's were now white. The skaters ran away from the blonde as fast as they could, fearing what Naruto might do to them.

Naruto watched as them leave until they were out of sight. "Well that takes care of those pest. "You can come out, now they're gone."

Appearing from beside the street lamp was the dead spirit of a little girl. The girl had on a striped tank top with shorts, and her brown hair was done into pigtails."

"Thank you very much for your help, maybe now I can rest in peace." the girl said smiling.

"Don't mention it, it's the least I could do." Naruto said, as he walked over and sat up the vase those skaters knocked over. "I'll bring you some new flowers tomorrow, besides you deserve to rest in peace."

"You're too kind!" the girl said before she disappeared.

Naruto smiled feeling proud of himself for what he had done for the girl spirit, and walked to his house.

Naruto Kurosaki was like any other 15 year old boy except there was one thing that made him different of all the others, he could see sprints. For as long as he could remember he had been able to see the souls and the dearly departed, but that was something he didn't say to anyone a side from his family if he'd let anyone else know word could get around and everyone in town would think he's insane. The Kurosaki family owned there own private medical clinic which was there home as well."

The blonde only had to walk a few of blocks before he reached his house. Naruto opened the gate and walked down the path to the front door. "I'm home!" he greeted his family.

However after those words were said he received a roundhouse kick to the face that planted him head first on the floor by his father, Isshin Kurosaki. Isshin was a tall man with black spiky hair, and he had facial hair on his cheeks and around his mouth.

"You let your guard down!" Isshin calmly stated, with his hands on his hips. "Always stay alert when you enter a room, and your late for dinner again."

Naruto picked himself up and got right in his dads face, surprisely Naruto was two inches taller than his father. "Come on, is this anyway to welcome your own son after he ricked his life just to help a spirit find peace." Naruto yelled.

"So it's the ghosts fault now is it!" Isshin countered. "And I'm guessing it was ghosts that left your room a mess too."

"Bite me!"

"When are you going to learn some responsibility?" Isshin asked, pulling his son into a headlock.

"Maybe me when you change my curfew, I mean what kind parent gives their son a seven o' clock curfew?"

"The kind that shows discipline. Isshin answered.

"Discipline this!" Naruto elbowed Isshin in the stomach. After Isshin recovered he and Naruto begin trading blows, both physically and verbally. While the father and son were squabbling Naruto's younger siblings Yuzu and Karin were eating there dinner, Karin was a girl with black hair that was straight and cropped hanging above her shoulders. Yuzu had short light brown hair with a short bang hanging over the right side of her forehead and she wore a red hairclip on the left side of her head.

"Knock it off you two, come and eat your dinner." Yuzu said trying to stop her brother and father from hurting each other.

"Don't waste your time, Yuzu just let'em fight." Karin said returning to her meal.

Yuzu gasped at her twin sister. "Karin, how can you say such a mean thing?"

"Relax it'll be over soon!"

Karin proved to be right as Naruto sent Isshin crashing into the wall with a kick. "I'll see you guys later, I'm going to my room."

"But Naruto what about your dinner?"

"It's alright, Yuzu I'm not really all that hungry anyway, good night." he said, giving his sister a warm smile.

"Nice going, dad!" Karin stated, not looking at her father.

"Me, what did I do?"

"Naruto's having a hard time right now." said Yuzu.

"Yeah just the other day he told me he's been seeing more spirits than he normally does." Karin added.

"I don't understand why he'd talk about those things with the two of you instead of coming to his own dad?" Isshin asked, wondering why his oldest son wouldn't come to him.

"That's easily answer, dad you're an immature man with the intelligence of a five year old. Karin stated emotionless.

Isshin begin to cry with tears flowing down his eyes and he ran over to a large poster of a beautiful woman on the wall."

"Oh Masaki, my dear wife I don't know why, but ours daughters are being so mean to me. What do I do, what do I do?" he cried.

"Well for starters you can take down that poster." said Karin.

Inside Naruto's room he sat on his bed staring at the ceiling with many thoughts going with his minds like why was he seeing so many spirits all at once. Even though it was strange for him to see spirits to begin with, but he accepted it in time."

"_Maybe I'm overacting, and it's probably nothing I should be worried about_." _Naruto __thought._

The next morning Naruto got dressed for school, but before he left the house there was a new report of an accident that happened close to where they lived. As Naruto headed for his school he stopped by the street lamp where the spirit he helped yesterday rested and left some flowers in the vase like he promised he would. Then the blonde heard someone scream and rushed over to where it came from, and there he saw the girl spirit was being chased by some kind of creature that looked like a giant mantis. Naruto and the girl ran as fast as they could however the monster was right behind them unfortunately the girl spirit tripped and fell. The blonde ran back to help her, but the monster caught up to them, and it looked like it was going to eat them. Then Naruto saw a strange girl with black hair dressed in a black robe carrying a sword, She used her sword to cut the creature in half then she disappeared leaving Naruto wondering who that girl is and what that thing was."

That night when Naruto came home from school he went straight to his room still thinking about the events that had happened, and who that girl was he saw kill that giant bug. He was soon broken out of his thoughts as the same girl he saw earlier came through the wall however this time she wasn't by herself. Along side her was an even shorter girl with blonde hair tied into pigtails, dressed in a white shirt and a red jogging suit, flip flops, and carried a sword in a sheath hanging over her shoulder. She had a scowl on her face while she had her hands on her hips."

"I still don't see why I need your help!" the blonde complained, crossing her arms. "It's only one lousy Hollow, it's not like I'm dealing with the Gillians."

"That maybe true, but you still haven't answered any of my questions yet. For instance I'd like to know where you got that Zanpakuto from, how you have excellent control of your Spiritual Pressure, and how you seem to have the training of a Soul Reaper." the raven haired girl said, not even looking at her.

"And I've already told you it's none of your fucking business, alright."

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, as he kicked the black haired girl in her ass, sending her flying to the floor. "Just who the hell are you two, and how'd you get into my house, are the two of you burglars?"

The blonde girl saw what Naruto did with her widen eyes then she started to snicker a little, and then within a few seconds she bust out laughing so hard she fall on down her back, and there tears coming from her eyes."

"Oh shit!" she said gaining a bit of control of herself. "That has got to be one of the funniest thing, I've ever seen." she said, still laughing a bit while holding sides.

"Really?" Naruto asked, looking over that the short blonde girl.

"Hold on a minute, you can see the two of us?" the black haired girl asked completely surprised by this. "But that's impossible we can't be seen by ordinary humans. You're saying, you're actually able to see us?"

"Well considering that was my foot I just planted in your behind, I can see you see just fine." Naruto stated giggling, as he watched her stand up while she rubbed her sore butt with one hand.

This got another sound of laughter short blonde girl, who was now sitting on Naruto's bed, kicking her feet against his deck."

"Will you cut that out, whoever you are." Naruto shouted at the short girl, sounding upset by the noise she was making.

"Hiyori, Hiyori Sarugaki!" she said, not looking him or the other girl.

"Say what?" Naruto asked, confused by what she told him.

"That's my name, dumbass. What are hard of hearing or something?" Hiyori stated angrily at him.

"Oh, so Hiyori's your name huh? Well, I'm Naruto, Naruto Kurosaki." introducing himself. He turned towards the raven haired girl. "And now for you, what's your name, midget?" Naruto asked, curious to know who this girl was.

"Midget, you take that back right now whirlpool, I'll have you know I'm avenge height. And for your information, my name's Rukia." Rukia told him. she then got a good look at Naruto. "Say, you're the same boy I saw in town earlier today."

"Yeah, and I saw you as well."

Rukia stood in front of Naruto observing him, puzzled how a mere human could see her in the first place. There was nothing odd about him, and he seem like any normal human, but then Rukia noticed the blonde some kind of markings on his face."

"What are you staring at?" Naruto asked.

"Is there something wrong with your face, you've got those weird looking scars. Or is it some it some kind of signature, how strange." she said.

Naruto chuckled. "There're not scars, it's my birthmark

"What?" she said caught by surprise, she then got an even closer look at the blonde. "Are you kidding me, looks to me like you have whiskers."

"You can't begin to guess how many people, I've heard say that. Now then, why don't you go play your game somewhere else, okay little brat." Naruto stated, patting her on the head as if she where a puppy.

"Little brat am I?" Rukia said gritting her teeth. "Bakudo number one, Sai!" Rukia yelled out, causing Naruto's arms to pull back and lock behind him.

"Hey, what the hell, I can't move my arms. What did you do to me?" Naruto asked, struggling to free his arms to no avail.

"I used a Kido spell on you, it's a powerful incantation only a Soul Reaper can cast, try as much as you want, but you won't get loose. And just so you know, little brat, I may appear young too you, but I've lived nearly ten of your lifetimes. Rukia said, darkly smiling the the blonde.

"What are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm a Soul Reaper!" she answered.

"Soul Reaper?"

"Yes, a Soul Reaper, now listen up I'll explain to you what a Soul Reaper is." she said, taking out a notebook and mark from inside her robe.

A few minutes later, Rukia finished explaining to Naruto what a Soul Reaper was, while Hiyori laid on his bed, reading one of his manga books. "So do you have any questions, before I go on?" Rukia asked, looking slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, why do your drawings suck so bad?" he asked, looking upset, at having to listen to her, while still having his arms stuck behind his back because of the Kido spell she used.

Rukia response was drawing a mustache on his face with her marker. "Well, how do you like this? I believe this drawing looks good on you." she said, with an evil smirk.

"He's right, you know, your drawing really do suck, and nothing you do can make them any better." Hiyori said, putting the book down and glares at her. "And if you even think about using any of your Kido spells on me, I'll shove that notebook of yours so far up your ass, you'll be spitting paper out of your mouth for an entire mouth."

Hearing that was enough to make Naruto laugh hysterically as he rolled around on the floor. "Hahahahahahahahahahaha, now that that's something I definitely gotta see."

"As I was saying!" Rukia begin to say, but whatever she was going to say was interrupted by a loud and terrifying roar coming from outside of the house.

"What the hell was that sound?" Naruto asked, still on the floor.

"It's got to be a Hollow!" Hiyori stated.

"You mean those monster things you were talking about?" he asked, feeling an evil presence approaching. "There's one coming this way."

"You're right, and it's Spiritual Pressure isn't like the other Hollows." said Rukia, as she ran for the door there was a scream coming from within the house. When Rukia opened the door Naruto's sister, Yuzu collapsed.

"Yuzu, are you alright, and where's Karin?" he asked, worried for his sisters safety.

"Naruto!" Yuzu said weakly, Karin's been, you've got to save her." as she fall to the floor unconscious the sound Karin screaming could be heard.

"Yuzu!" Naruto yelled out, trying to inch his way to towards his way towards her.

Hiyori kneed down to next to Yuzu and checked her pulse as Rukia ran to help the other Kurosaki sister who was in grave danger. " You can relax, she's just unconscious!" she told him, looking down at Yuzu.

She stood up, unsheathe her sword and walked out the door, as she did Naruto yelled out. "Hey, don't leave me like this, help me get my arms loose."

"Sorry, I can't undo another Soul Reaper's Kido spell!" Hiyori stated coldly, as she started to walking again.

"Just where are you going?" he yelled, as she broke into a run down the hall.

"To make sure that Soul Reaper bitch doesn't screw up and get your sister killed." she yelled back, not stopping.

Hiyori caught up with Rukia outside the house, she drew her sword preparing to fight the Hollow. Hiyori looked up at the huge Hollow holding a small girl, who was yelling in pain. "What the hell are you doing standing around for?" she asked Rukia. "It's a Soul Reapers duty to kill Hollows, now get your worthless ass moving before she gets eaten, and if you won't do anything to help then I'll fight this Hollow freak instead." she snarled at her.

"Listen, I know my duties as a Soul Reaper, and I can more than handle this." Rukia said, gripping her swords handle.

"Oh, just shut up!" Hiyori stated irritated.

"KARIN!" Naruto yelled from behind the two girls, now standing up. This caused both the girls eyes to widened.

"What the hell, how are you standing, while caught in a binding spell?" Hiyori asked.

Rukia thought along the same thing. "_She's right, he shouldn't be able to stand, he'd need an enormous amount of Spiritual Energy to do that. And there's a no way he could possess that kind of power he's only a human, but then again he's able to see the two of us, so he must have some amount. Still it's very strange for a mere human." she thought to herself._

"NARUTO, HELP ME!" Karin yelled.

"I'm coming Karin, hold on!" Naruto yelled, as he struggled to get his arms from behind back.

"No, stop!" Rukia cried. "That Kido spell is too strong for a human to break, if you keep trying to break it, you'll only cause damage to your soul!"

Naruto heard what Rukia was saying, but ignored her all he could think about was saving Karin. Miraculously in a few moments of pulling, he break free from the binding spell with a flash of light coming from him. Naruto grabbed a folded up chair and ran passed the girls, who were both shocked to say anything at what they've just seen.

"Hey, you let go of my sister, you bastard and fight me instead!" Naruto shouted at the Hollow, squeezing Karin.

The Hollow turned towards him as Naruto slammed the chair into him. The Hollow easily knocked him away with one arm, unaffected by the blondes attack. Naruto raced back towards the Hollow determined to save his sister no matter what happened to him as he was about to attack the Hollow again, but Rukia appeared in a flash, cutting the Hollow's arm, while Hiyori cut it's leg. Both attacks wounded it badly for it roar in pain as Karin fell from the Hollow's hand, but she was caught by Hiyori. The wounds the Hollow received caused it to vanish."

"Karin, no!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't worry, the Hollow left without devouring either of your sister's soul!" Rukia stated calmly, while gripping her sword tightly in both hands."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked, as he held on to his unconscious sister.

"Yes, Hollows don't just attack at random they seek out souls with high levels of concentration Spirit Energy. For instance that Hollow I killed before was after the same type of Spirit Energy. I believe the Hollows are really after you."

"Me, you're saying it's after me?" Naruto's eyes widen.

"It appears that way!" Rukia stated calmly.

"So when that girls ghost was being attacked it was because of me?"

"Yeah, that Hollow figured she might lead it to you!" Rukia stated.

"And now I've put my sisters in danger, and it's all my fault?" Naruto stated, looking down at Karin.

The Hollow reappeared looking angrier than before as it set it's sights on Naruto. "It's back, quick take your sister and get out of here, now." Rukia yelled as she tighten her grip on her sword even more.

Naruto ran in front of the Hollow. "Hey, fish face!" Naruto yelled. "Leave my sisters alone, if it's my soul you want then come and take it, you ugly bastard.

"No, get out of the way!" Rukia screamed.

The Hollow reached forward really to devour him, but it never got close enough, Naruto's eyes widened at what he'd seen. Rukia appeared and shielded him as she cut into the Hollow's mouth with her sword and his teeth bite on to her, causing blood to squirt out of her shoulder will the Hollow had blood dripping from it's mouth.

"Soul Reaper!" he yelled as Rukia fell face forward on the ground and the Hollow could only roar in pain.

"Damn, that must have hurt!" Hiyori said, in a bored tone, as she stood next to Karin incase the Hollow tried to come after her. "You really are a pathetic excuse for a Soul Reaper.

"You're a fool!" she said, in between painful breaths. "Did you really think that you'd be a match against a Hollow? And giving it your soul would be meaningless, one soul won't satisfy it for long."

"Then what am I suppose to do?" he asked Rukia.

"I'm too injured to fight!" she said as propped her self against a fence pole. "Do you want to save your family?"

"Yes, if there's a way then tell me how, I'll do anything to save them." he said.

'Wait, are you planning to do, what I think you're doing?" Hiyori stated.

"What's she gonna do?" he asked, looking over at Hiyori.

"It will only be temporary, but you must become a Soul Reaper yourself!" Rukia said, holding out her sword.

"Say what?"

"Take my Zanpaktou, run it through the center of your being, and I'll pour my powers into you!" she said, still breathing hard.

"Will it work?" Naruto asked bewildered.

"I believe so!" she said, looking up at him. "You break out of a powerful Kido spell, you can see and interact with spirits as if they they were ordinary people, and you have a huge amount of Spirit Energy locked inside you. It was probably exposed when you made contact with that young girl's ghost.

"Alright then!" he said taking hold of her sword by the blade as she pointed it to the center of his chest. "Let me have those powers, Soul Reaper."

"It's Rukia, my names Rukia Kuchiki!"

"And I'm Naruto Kurosaki!" he said before the sword plunged into him. There was a huge light and the Hollow that had reappeared a moment ago was suddenly missing an arm. Both Rukia and Hiyori looked over and saw Naruto as he landed back in front of the Hollow. He was dressed in ordinary Soul Reapers clothing along with a brown sword sheath going across his chest, but that's not what Hiyori and Rukia were surprised about.

"Oh, shit!" Hiyori exclaimed out loud. "Look at the size of his Zanpaktou, it's enormous, I've never seen one that size."

Rukia was thinking the same thing as she stared at him. Naruto wield a sword as long as his body. "I don't believe this!" she said to herself. "I meant to only give him half of my power, but somehow he's taken nearly all of it."

"Yeah!" Hiyori stated, not paying attention to her, and focused on watching Naruto fight. "Considering the level of Spiritual Energy he has, that's not surprising. I'm just glad it was you that gave him your powers, and not me."

As Naruto finished off the Hollow with his huge Zanpaktou. "There that takes care of that!" he said.

Little did the three of them realize, but today was going to change their lives forever."

**End Chapter**

**Here's the first chapter of my Bleach/Naruto story. don't be upset that I had replaced Ichigo with Naruto. Somethings in the Bleach universe have been changed like Naruto will obtain a Zanpakuto one that's different from what all the other Soul Reapers posses.**


	2. A Soul Reapers Duty

**Bleach: ****An Alternate Soul Reapers Story**

**Chapter 2: A Soul Reapers Duty  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach, if I owned Naruto he'd be trained by Jiraiya after Minoto's death. This is my first Bleach/Naruto crossover story I've written. None of the other characters from Naruto will not be in this story except Naruto himself taking Ichigo's place.**

**Ichigo is a short tempered and pretty stubborn guy and, but above all he's very caring towards his family and friends even though he doesn't show it at times. Until like Naruto, Ichigo doesn't train to get stronger in his spare time, that's his main flaw. For instance he never bother to ask any of the Soul Reapers to teach how to use Kido**

**Another thing that's different about Naruto and Ichigo is Naruto always smiles, but Ichigo hardy ever does**

Naruto laid soundly asleep in his bed then someone launched themselves at Naruto with a high jump kick yelling

"GOOD MORNING, NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**CRASH**

Awoken by the attacker Naruto jumped up and grabbed the assault's face, knocking whoever it was down to the floor. It turned out to be his father, and Naruto looked less than pleased with him."

"Are you nuts or something? What kind of sick freak attacks their own son while he's sleeping?" he asked, still holding a grip on his dad's face.

"Ah, you're getting better, my son it seem there's nothing left for me to teach you." Isshin said, feeling his son's grip tighting.

Naruto wanted to yell at his dad some more, but then he remembered the events of what happened to him and his sisters. He gripped Isshin by his shirt and said. "Wait, what about Yuzu and Karin are they okay, how are there injuries?" he asked concerned.

"Injuries?" Isshin looked at Naruto confused not having a clue what he was talking about. "What injuries, Yuzu and Karin are just fine!"

"Say what?"

Outside of the house the family stared at the hole made by the Hollow from last night.

"It's a miracle, a truck crashes into our house and nobody gets a scratch." Isshin states.

"No kidding we're all pretty lucky!" Yuzu added.

"What I find strange about this is that none of us even woke up when it happened. The least the jerk who did this could have done was offer to pay for the damage he caused, jeez now we're stuck with the repairs." Karin said, crossing her arms.

"_I don't get_ it, they_ believe a truck did this. And whats more strange is that all of Yuzu and Karin's wounds are completely gone not to mention they don't remember anything from last night. Could this be the work of those two Soul Reapers_?" Naruto thought.

"Naruto are you alright?" Yuzu asked.

Naruto came out of his thoughts as he turn to his sister. "Oh yeah, I'm fine!"

"Are you sure, it looks to me like there's something bothering you."

"It's nothing Yuzu really, I'm just glad you and Karin are okay, that all." he said, as he bring his sister into a warm hug which she returned.

"Naruto you should go get dressed for school while I get breakfast prepared. You better hurry or you're going to be late." she said before going back inside the house.

"I'll be right in!" he stated as he looked up into the sky. The blonde wondered what happened to Rukia and Hiyori, after he killed that Hollow both of them suddenly disappeared without saying a word.

Later at Karakura High School a teenage girl of average height with brown eyes, long waist-length burnt orange hair that was held by the sides of her head by two flower like hairpins. She wore her school uniform like the ones boys wear except it was designed for girls, which was a grey jacket, a white shirt underneath with a small red tie around her neck, grey skirt, the girl name was Orihime Inoue. Beside her was another girl she had short black hair and blue eyes named Tatsuki Arisawa, Orihime's classmate and best friend.

Tatsuki and Orihime had met when they were in middle school, where Orihime had been constantly bullied by other girls because of her hair color. However all that changed when Tatsuki defended her from those girls, teaching them to never pick on Orihime again, and for that day on she had not only became Orihime's friend but her protector as well. She especially protected her from boys who were either looking for a date or that bothered her."

"So what'd you bring for lunch today, Orihime?"

"Fish beef ramen with, mushrooms, strawberries, onion, and soy sauce." she answered.

Tatsuki got a discomforting look on her face at the mention of what Orihime was going to be eating. Although she wasn't too surprised since Orihime hardly ate any normal food because she mostly cooked her own odd meals, which others considered to be unappetizing or even food."

"Would you like some Tatsuki, I got enough for the two of us to share." Orihime offered.

"No thanks, I brought my own lunch!"

"Aw, come on get it a try, you'll love it."

As the two girls made there to class Orihime and Naruto bumped into each other, which caused her to fall on the ground. Naruto wasn't paying attention to where he was going since his mind was still focused on last night. The blonde looked down at who he'd ran into."

"Orihime, I'm sorry I didn't see you there, are you alright?" he asked.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, it was my fault ready!" she said.

"Naruto you jerk, what's the big idea knocking her down like that?" Tatsuki yelled at her blonde-haired childhood friend.

"Give me a break would you Tatsuki? I already said I was sorry what else do you want me to say?" he yelled back.

"You outta watch where you're going, you really could've hurt her."

"Damn it, Tatsuki didn't you just hear me when I said, I was sorry twice?" the blonde barked. "Orihime here let me help you!"

Naruto extended his hand to help her up, but as gazed into his sparkling blue eyes Orihime could feel her heart pounding like it was about to burst out of her chest."

"No, no, I'm alright ready, see!" she said, getting herself up. "Well I'll be going now I have to get someplace, bye."

Naruto and Tatsuki watched Orihime ran off. "What was that about?"

"Who knows maybe it was your ugly face that scared her." Tatsuki said with a smug look on her face while getting a glare from Naruto. "By the way, why are you so late, it's already time for lunch."

"Well you see my dad asked me to pick up some new medical supplies for him." Naruto lied, hiding that he'd paid that girls ghost a visit to see if she was okay and brought her more flowers. "Catch later, Tatsuki."

Later after Naruto finished his lunch he went to his third period class where he was talking with his friends, Keigo Asano, Mizuiro Kojima, and Yasutora Sado. Mizuiro was a young boy with short black hair that part down the middle with a stray bang and the tips fanning out, and green eyes.

Yasutora Sado also known as Chad was an muscular and extremely tall teenager, dark-skinned with wavy brown hair that generally hang over his brown eyes. Although he's a teenager he looked a lot older than the other students."

Keigo was boy with medium-long brown hair that flips outward, browns eyes, and he had a slim figure."

"Naruto, I heard a truck crashed into your place late night." said Mizuiro.

"That's pretty much the story today isn't? the blonde asked.

"How bad is the damage, is there anything we can do to help?" Chad asked.

"Thanks, but no thanks Chad. Though it looks bad, but nothing too serious."

"And besides, Chad with your size you'll bring the whole house down." Keigo joked.

"Say you guys wanna head over to the manga store with me after school?" Naruto asked.

"Excuse me, but are you Naruto Kurosaki?" a person asked in a chirpy voice.

The blonde turned around and there stood Rukia wearing their high school uniform. Naruto's face paled up as his eyes widen at the sight of the Soul Reaper."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rukia Kuchiki!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto asked in a demanding voice.

"Naruto what's wrong with you?" Keigo asked the blonde, surprised by his rudeness as well were Chad and Mizuiro. "You'll have have to excuse blondie here he's very upset that trunk crashed into his house late night. I haven't seen you around her before are you new?"

"That's right, today's my first day here."

"Well I'm Keigo Asano good to meet you, and if you'd like I help show you around the school." he flashed Rukia a charming smile.

Rukia smiled back in gratitude. "Why thank you kindly, but that was why I was looking for Naruto here. The teachers told me to ask him for help."

Before Keigo could say anything more Naruto stepped in, gently gripping a hold of the girls arm and pulled her out the classroom. " Come on Rukia, I'll show you around the place." The two of them headed outside the building.

Mizuiro looked confused. "Is it just me or did the two of them seem like they knew each other?"

"Looks that way!" said Chad.

"Perhaps it was Rukia who crashed into Naruto's house, and that's probably how they know each other."

"That's absurd, a beautiful girl like her isn't capable doing something like that." said Keigo.

Naruto dragged the girl along as they made there way out the door, luckily for them no one was around so they could talk in private."

"You mind telling me what you're doing here?" he yelled.

Rukia had an innocent look on her face and smirked at Naruto. "Oh my, you're so scary screaming at me like that.

Naruto's eyes twitched in annoyance at Rukia's fake innocent act. "Drop the act will you and tell me why Yuzu and Karin. Why don't they remember anything from last night?"

Rukia pulled out a candy dispenser from her pocket. "This is a memory replacement, it let's me erase a person's memory and replace it with something else."

"So that's what you did to Yuzu and Karin late night?"

"Yes, I thought it would be for the best if your sisters had no memory of the Hollow attack, since it would traumatic them." she said, putting her tool away.

"When you put it like that I couldn't argue you." Naruto said, running his hand through his hair. "Now could you tell me why you're here, I mean don't you have to get back to that Soul Society place you told me about."

"I can't go back, I no longer have the power to return anymore. When I gave you my powers Naruto, you took almost all of it, now I'm forced to stay within this Gigai for the time being."

"What's a Gigai?" Naruto asked.

"A Gigai is a temporary body a Soul Reaper can use for when there powers are weaken." Rukia explained. "A Soul Reaper can use a Gigai to recuperate he's or her powers."

"So is that how everyone else can see you now?"

"Prosaically, and until all my powers come back , you must preform the duties of a Soul Reaper in my place, Naruto. You now possess the powers of Soul Reaper and must accept your role as a Substitute Soul Reaper."

Naruto was silent for a second then says. "Look I don't know anything about duty, but I've never been the type of person who'll turn his back on someone. Let me ask you something Rukia, last night when you saved me were you thinking of your duty then?"

Rukia was unable to answer the blondes question as she wondered was it really her duty that made her save Naruto or was instinct that made her do it."

"You say it's my duty to be a Soul Reaper well I got news for you. I don't just go out of my way to help someone just because someone says it's my duty. I help those in need because I choose to, like I have the right to decide what it is I want do, and what I don't want to do."

"Does this mean you've come to the conclusion of becoming a Soul Reaper?" Rukia asked.

"Like I told you before, I have the right to choose what I do want and what I don't want. And I've decided that I'll help you and take the job as the Substitute Soul Reaper, but don't forget I'm only doing this because I want to." he said with a foxy grin while Rukia smiled back at him.

A beeping sound went off and Rukia took out a cellphone from her pocket. "It's an order from the Soul Society, a Hollow's not too far from here."

"A Hollow are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Of course other wise the Soul Society wouldn't have contacted me on my Soul Pager, now let's go." she said, dragging Naruto by his arm and soon enough the two of them were at the park. "We're here, and from what the order said the spirit of a little boy lies here, and he's likely to come to be a attacked soon."

Then there was the sound of a child screaming for help. Naruto and Rukia saw as a little boy was being chased by not one, but two spider-like Hollows. Naruto was about to rush over to help the boy, but Rukia prevented him from doing so."

"And just what do you think your going?"

"Isn't it obvious, I'm going to save that kid of course."

"Why is that? Is it because he's in danger? Well that's not how it works, every soul in this world are equal not simply because you see one in trouble. And if wish to help that child then, you must commit yourself into saving every soul even if it means sacrificing yourself."

"I don't time to listen to your speeches, alright!" Naruto said, not even looking her. "Now let me go save that kid before he becomes Hollow food."

Rukia didn't say a word only took out a small glove from her pocket and pulled it over her right hand. She slammed her hand into Naruto's chin as his Soul Reaper body popped out of his human body, his human body fall to the ground. Naruto look down at his human body, as it was now lifeless."

"What'd you do to me?" the blonde asked.

"You're now in your Soul Reaper form Naruto, now go and save that boy." Rukia commanded.

Naruto unsheathed his sword and ran towards the Hollows, the blonde killed one by cutting it down from the middle on down. Then Naruto sliced off all it's legs before cutting off his the Hollows head. With the Hollows now dead Naruto walked over to the boy who was now crying."

"You alright there kid?" Naruto asked, kneeling down.

"Y-Yes!" the boy said in between sobs.

"You don't have worry about those Hollows anymore kid, now you can rest peacefully." Naruto said with a smile as pressed the hilt of his sword on the boy's forehead, the boy disappear in a blue light.

Rukia walked over beside the blonde. "Good job Naruto, you preform that quite well!"

"Naruto smiled at Rukia as he resheathed his sword. "Come on, let's get back school before we get into trouble."

The two of them left the park heading back towards the school, but little did either of them realize that up above in the sky they were being watched the whole time by Hiyori."

"_He's good, for a human that is_!" she thought to herself.

**End Chapter**

**Sorry if this chapter is a little shorter than my first one, but I didn't to get into the action until the next chapter. As for who'll be in Naruto's harem has yet to be decided, let me know who deserves to be with Naruto and why.**

**I'll be working on my other stories so it'll be a while for I update the next chapter.**

**What surprises me most about the Bleach universe is that Head Captain Yamamoto was killed in battle by Juhabach, and I always though the old man couldn't be beat by anyone, but I was wrong. Sometimes even the greatest of hero may fall in battle, but a new one will rise up stronger than the last one."**


End file.
